


Prey

by froggityfanfics



Series: Dadboyhalo and his adopted son, Sap Nap [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sapnap, Adoption, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Ending, Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Other, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Protective Darryl Noveschosch, The Nether (Minecraft), The Nether is hell, Threats of Violence, dadboyhalo, skephalo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggityfanfics/pseuds/froggityfanfics
Summary: A fragile blaze hybrid was abandoned by his parents in the darkest parts of the Nether, left there to be devoured by the vicious Void Demons that live there.Fortunately, he was found by one.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Dadboyhalo and his adopted son, Sap Nap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Prey

Void Demons are a species of demons that lives in the darkest pits of hell. That's how they got their titles anyways.

If humans or mobs were to come there, the demons would look almost invisible with their obsidian black fur that blends with the abyss. The only thing that they can see is blazing white eyes staring back at them.

Void Demons are usually silent, though some speak rather loudly. Even though adults could reach 15 feet tall, every footstep was silent, you couldn't even hear a Void Demon coming for you. The youngsters were especially quiet and noiseless.

So, imagine Bad's surprise when he heard an infant wailing and crying exceedingly loud. He can distinguish the sounds of mobs and humans, as he snuck to the Overworld before. From mighty Ghasts to tiny humans, this cry is a hybrid of sorts. Most probably a hybrid between a human and a mob.

The demon warily looked around to search for the cry. A large percentage of Void Demons were carnivorous and vicious. The alphas of the pack would immediately eat the prey. He can't afford a fragile child to be gobbled up instantly. 

The demon looked around in distress, as it looked like the others had picked up the sound and is on a hunt for the newborn.

Bad followed the child's screams, trying his best to be discreet for the others to not notice him. He went through a path and found himself in front of a rock, where the cries were extremely loud.

He hesitantly picked the rock up and his gleaming white eyes met teary grey ones. Bad's eyes soften, he carefully picked a tiny child with his massive hands. The infant was hiding (?) under the rock. A hole had been dug up under it. Bad examined the child's poor state of the body.

Their body was dirty, with some dirt, and Soul Sand smearing their body. The demon was extremely alarmed when he saw light and dark bruises littered across the young one's body. Some were faded, while some were recent, which concerned the Void Demon even more. 

He calmed himself down. At Skeppy's mansion, there are plenty of Healing Potions that the child could drink up. He nodded, yeah that could do. He just needed to get to Skeppy's. The demon made sure to check for more injuries and smiled when he saw no more. 

The newborn had raven hair with yellow tips. Bad noticed tiny blaze rods circling the infant. A Blaze hybrid.

The child appeared to stop screaming, as they started into the demon's eyes. The infant giggled and tried reaching out for the demon. Bad cooed in adoration. His tail flickered left and right unconsciously.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable?", Bad pat the child's head, ruffling his hair. The baby laughed and clung to Bad. 

He looked at where he picked up the child and saw a sign. 'We don't want this child.' 

"Aw...", the demon read the sign and sighed.

Bad looked sadly at the abandoned child, who looked curiously back at him.

He was lost in thought, what should he do? Does one usually adopt a child so simply? But he's never been a parent before! How is he going to take care of a hybrid child?

The child giggled, grinning ear to ear as their big eyes stared at Bad's white eyes. The demon smiled, as his tail flicked in happiness. Alright, he was going to raise the kid-

"What'cha got there, BBH?", a deep male voice raised a question, interrupting Bad's thoughts. The alarmed demon turned around in fear, as his anxiety raised.

There, he was face to face with the Alpha of his pack. A 14'5 foot demon, who was far taller, larger, and ferocious than him.

"Oh, nothing, Myroth!", Bad exclaimed, a bit too loud. He quickly hid the kid behind him in a shielding manner. Myroth grimaced at the shorter demon.

"Cut the bullshit, Halo. I fucking saw you holding prey.", he glared, trudging closer to Bad threateningly.

The larger demon scoffed. "Aw, aren't you just adorable?", he imitated Bad, making his voice higher. "You're so fucking soft, you don't even want to eat perfectly helpless nourishment right in front of you!", he scowled.

"Now give it to me instead. I'm fucking starving over here.", Myroth demanded, his voice lacing with venom. Bad swallowed.

" No.", he retorted, carrying the child defensively. Myroth furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "This child is mine.", Bad informed, glaring back at Myroth.

The taller demon lunged at Bad, who quickly swerved. "Give it to me, you moron!", he threatened. Bad let out a yelp as he dodges a punch from Myroth.

He stretched his wings and pushed himself up into the air, dodging yet another attack from Myroth.

"Stop being such a pussy, Halo!", Myroth glided into the air and chased Bad. They glided and flew through the crevices of rocks, lava, and floating Nether lands.

Soon enough, Bad's wings were starting to ache. His stamina is running low rapidly. He needs to go find somewhere to hide and protect his- no, this kid.

The shorter demon lit up, as an idea formed in his head. He reached in his inventory, finding, trying his best to dodge Myroth, hold a child and avoid getting too distracted. Bad grinned as he found the thing he needed.

"Hey, Myroth!", he called, as he halted and faced the other demon, while still being in mid-air.

The larger demon stopped. "What?", he interrogated Bad. The smaller demon smirked and immediately threw the child far away with no second thoughts into the burning, hot lava.

"You better get your food down there if you wanna eat.", Bad warned, watching the infant fall rapidly. Myroth widened his eyes.

"Fuck, my food!", Myroth shrieked as he zoomed down to snatch the child. Bad smiled, as relief washed over him and he flew away instantly.

He made sure no one was following him. Bad soared higher until he reached a high Nether Island, which was far and complicated enough for Myroth to locate him. He then proceeded to enter a building that his best friend, Skeppy had built in the Nether.

He went inside cautiously, making sure to lock the door. He whirled to the right and headed to the Overworld Portal Skeppy had built to go to the Nether and visit Bad every day.

The obsidian blocks were built in a rectangular structure, exactly how the others would build it. Its purple barrier glows luminously. Bad took a deep breath and stepped in.

When he got out, he was faced with an instant wave of cool gusts of wind blowing against his fur. It contrasts with the heated temperature in the Nether and Bad was extremely grateful for that.

The nightfall sky was gloomy with specks of light glittered across the nothingness. The moon shined radiantly, providing light in the darkness. 

Bad carefully took the real hybrid child from his cloak that he had been protecting the whole time. He beamed, seeing the infant lighten up when they saw the night sky for the first time.

He was incredibly thankful that he had bunny hide in his inventory and appreciative that Myroth is easily deceived. He lets out a breath he didn't he was holding and slid down to rest beside the portal.

The baby giggled as Bad cuddled him close. He observes the hybrid child. Gray eyes, lengthier blaze rods, yellow tips on his hair... A boy!

"Aww, You're such an adorable muffin head!", he cooed, pinching the baby's nose. "We need a name for you though...", Bad told the child.

"I can't call you muffin head forever..! That'd be tempting but stupid!", he giggled as he thought of his son (?) being named Muffin Head.

"How about... Sap Nap?", he suggested, hearing the boy's laughter, he took it as a positive answer.

"Alright, Sap Nap, let's go to Geppy!", he cheered, getting up and heading to Skeppy's house, making sure to cradle Sap Nap close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad shows up at Skeppys house with a child in his arms at 3 am
> 
> Skeppys: Bad what the fuck
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> Myroth finally grabs 'Sap Nap' and eating him.
> 
> Myroth: I don't remember hybrid children tasting like this 👁👄👁


End file.
